Timantha's Moving In!/Quotes
:(A mailman arrives with an envelope, rings the doorbell, Mr. Turner answers it) :Mr. Turner: Hello, mailman. Can I help you? :Mailman: Got a letter for Timmy Turner. :Mr. Turner: Really? Thank goodness it's not for Dinkleberg. Oh, Timmy! :Timmy: What is it, dad? :Mr. Turner: A mailman has got a letter for you! :Timmy: I hope it's not from Crocker or Vicky. (looks at the envelope, gasps) Timantha Turner?! Who is she? :Mrs. Turner: (as she walks up to her husband and son) Oh, she's your twin sister, Timmy. She was born five minutes after you were born. :Timmy: Mom, dad, how come I've never heard you talk about her before? :Mr. Turner: Oh, but me and your mom did talk about your sister, just when you're not around. :Timmy: I see. What does the letter say? (opens up the envelope and reads the letter) :Timantha: (voiceover) "Dear brother Timmy, I know that your parents didn't tell you this when you were born, but I digress. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm moving in to your place. You have all sorts of exciting adventures every day, hope you don't mind if I join you. Sincerely, Timantha." :Timmy: Oh, wow! I can't believe it! I thought I was an only child for years, and yet this letter came in and proved me wrong. :Wanda: (disguised as goldfish) This is unbelievable! Does this mean we'll have a goddaughter? :Poof: Maybe. :Ivan: (enters Timmy's home with his fairies in disguise) Hi, Timmy, hello, Mr. Turner. Why are you all so excited? :Timmy: I have a twin sister, Ivan! :Ivan: Hey, that's great! When is she coming? :Cosmo: I think she's coming right about... now? :(a knock on the door is heard) :Timmy: That must be her. (opens the front door, Timantha is seen) :Timantha: Hey, big brother. :Timmy: Hi, Timantha! You look great. :Timantha: Gee, thanks, Timmy. :Mrs. Turner: Welcome to your new home! :Timantha: Aw, thank you, mom. :Ivan: Hey, pleased to meet you, I'm Ivan Prestonovich, or just Ivan, from Russia. These are my fairy godparents, Astronov, the cute yellow rabbit. :Astronov: Got any cabbages? :Ivan: And this is Neptunia, my blue cat. :Neptunia: Whoa, Timantha looks almost exactly like Timmy! :Ivan: Well, duh, they're twins. :(Timantha pets Neptunia, who purrs) :Timantha: Wow, that's so cool! :Mr. Turner: Talking fish, rabbits and cats? This is one heck of a house we're living in! :Timmy: Right you are, dad. :Ivan: Okay, if everyone's finished being silly... :Mr. Turner: You kids can go to Timmy's room. :(Timmy, Ivan, their fairies and Timantha go upstairs to Timmy's room, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Astronov and Neptunia turn into their fairy forms) :Cosmo: Timantha...now that name sounds awfully familiar. :Ivan: What do you mean, Cosmo? :Wanda: Oh, it's just that one time, Timmy wished to be a girl, and he ended up being called Timantha, much like Timmy's sister. :Timmy: For your information, that was an accidental wish! I only said "Like I'd wish to be a girl". In all honesty, I should've wished to think like a girl instead of actually wishing to turn into one. :Ivan: Wow, that's a fascinating story. :Timmy: Yeah, and I also discovered that Trixie likes boy stuff thanks to that wish. Now, if you excuse me, I've got some important stuff I need to ask my twin sister. You can go. :(Ivan and his fairies leave Timmy's room) :Timmy: While you're here, Timantha, I have a question for you. You know Trixie Tang, right? :Timantha: Yes. Me and Trixie are chat buddies. :Timmy: Amazing! I think you and I are gonna get along just fine. :Timantha: I hope so. :Timmy: What do you know about Trixie Tang and what do I need to do to impress her? :Timantha: Well, in order to impress a girl, you have to think like a girl. :Timmy: Okay, go on. ---- :(some time later) :Timmy: Those were some interesting tips, Timantha, thanks! :Timantha: You're welcome, big brother. I'm off to get Trixie. :(Timantha leaves Timmy's room while he is revealed to be working on the elaborate flow chart known as "Hang with Trixie". Ivan and his fairies enter Timmy's room.) :Ivan: Timmy, what are you working on? :Timmy: Just putting the finishing touches on my master plan. :Astronov: Master plan? :Timmy: Yeah, to get Trixie to hang out with me! :Ivan: That sounds like something Tootie would come up with to hang out with you. :(Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Neptunia and Astronov lightly laugh) :Neptunia: Why don't you try this? "Hey, Trixie, do you want to hang out with me?" :Timmy: You see, Neptunia, it's not that simple. I have to prepare for every possible response to maximize my chances of success. :Ivan: Y'know, I've never seen Timmy become this smart. But that sounds romantic! :Timmy: Thanks for the compliment, and I've got Timantha's tips to thank me for that. (puts the chart on the board) Okay, for instance, if Trixie says she can't, because she has homework, then I will suggest an informal studies session and serve healthy, brain stimulating food. :Wanda: But what if she says she can't, because you're a loser? :Timmy: In this instance, I will list my many "non-loser" qualities and suggest activities that will highlight my coolness, such as skateboarding or... y'know, some movies. :(Timantha and Trixie come into Timmy's room) :Timantha: We're back! :(Timmy notices Trixie and panics, hiding the flow chart and flipping the board to the other side) :Timmy: (nervously smiles) Hi, girls, back so soon? :Timantha: Yeah. What you got there on the board, big brother? :Timmy: (hides behind the board, and is heard writing something) It's nothing, really. It wouldn't interest you. :Timantha: Come on, let me see! :Trixie: I wouldn't bother him about that if I were you. (to Timmy) Timmy, I'm having a party over at my mansion. Would you like to come over? :Timmy: (gets out from behind the board) Of course, Trixie! That sounds levely. What's that? You guys are busy? Then I guess it's just the two of us! :Trixie: Uh, you do know there will be several other people at my party, right? :Timmy: Whoops, I forgot! Anyway, wish me luck, guys. :(Timmy holds hands with Trixie and walks out of his room, giving Ivan, Timantha and others a thumbs up and winking as he leaves) :Ivan: Heh, looks like Timmy's gonna be lucky with Trixie after all, thanks to you. :Timantha: Yeah, but something here doesn't seem right to me. My brother's been acting strange lately, as if he's from Detroit, or something. :Ivan: It's not like he wrote his stuff on a flow chart or something... (leans against the board, and falls as the board flips over and reveals the flow chart) What the-?! (reads) "Ditch friends and sister to hang out with Trixie"? Aw, man, now that's just rude! :Timantha: (facepalms) I knew it... ---- :(Tang Mansion; late night party) :Trixie: It sure is nice of you to understand girl stuff, Timmy. :Timmy: Well, I'm not always the boyish type. :Chad: You can say that again, pinkie. (laughs; walks away) :Trixie: You sure are a sweet big brother to Timantha. If I had a sister, I'd do anything to keep her happy. Not ditching her into hanging out with someone that you've fell in love with since kindergarten. Otherwise, I could've upset her, and left her heart-broken. :(Timmy slowly frowns in disappointment) :Timmy: (thinking) Oh my gosh. What have I done? (aloud) Sorry Trixie, this was a really nice party, but I gotta go. :(runs off to outside of Trixie's mansion, to the sidewalk, to the pond, runs past Carly without stopping like last time, to home) ---- :(Timmy kicks his door) :Timmy: Ivan, have you seen Timantha? :Ivan: She was so upset, she saw that little chart of yours, and she left you a note. :Timantha: (voiceover) "Timmy, what you've done was really heart-breaking. I've never been so used in my life! I'm moving out. Sincerely, Timantha. P.S. A muscular jarhead has poofed up and informed me that due to what you have done, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof belong to me now." :Timmy: Oh man! I've got to fix this. Where exactly did she say that she was moving to? :Astronov: Back to her old hometown, San Diego. :Ivan: San Diego? Well, at least she didn't say Detroit. :Timmy: We need to poof to San Diego. I got some serious messes to fix. :Ivan: Astronov, Neptunia, make it so. :(Astronov and Neptunia raised their wands poofing themselves, Timmy and Ivan to the wrong place - San Francisco) :Timmy: This is San Francisco! :Neptunia: I've gotta get this thing fixed. :(raised their wands again and got it right) ---- :(San Diego) :Timmy: Here we are. :Ivan: Timantha has to be somewhere. :Astronov: Lucky for us, your sister told me her address of her old apartment. (pick up the address out of his pocket) Says here that she's at the top of that really large building behind us. :Neptunia: Wow. I haven't seen an apparent building that large during my pageant days. :Timmy: You were a bachelorette? :Astronov: It's a long story. Right now, you've got someone to make up to. :(Timantha's room) :Wanda: I gotta say, Timantha, you sure are self-focused in life. :Poof: And you sure know how to cook. Aside from the looks of this food. :Timantha: It tastes better than it looks. Got these cooking skills from my mom. :(door knocked; fairies quickly disquised themselves) :Timantha: Who is it? :Neptunia: Apologetic telegram. :Timantha: Uhh... come in? :(Timmy, Ivan, Astronov and Neptunia walk in) :Timantha: Timmy? :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof turned to normal) :Cosmo: Ohh, so you're Timantha and not Timmy as a girl. :Timmy: Well, duh. I ain't got no sun tan. (to Timantha) Timantha, I... :Timantha: Don't. What you did was unforgivable. What kind of person would use their sibling as a sap, especially meeting 'em for the first time? :Timmy: (sigh) A very selfish one at that. I'm really sorry, Timantha. you deserve better than what I've put you through. All I've done was using someone close to me whom I've just met, and all I did was make things worse. :Timantha: That's all I wanted to hear. I accept your apology. :(Timmy and Timantha hug) :Timantha: You can have your fairies back, big brother. Just do the honors, and send us home. :Timmy: I don't think so. We're family. My fairies are your fairies. :Timantha: Really? Oh, I sure do appreciate that. I'm guessing you want me to send us back to Dimmsdale? :Wanda: Go ahead, Timantha. Make the wish. :Timantha: I wish we were home. :(wands raised; HUMBLE-A-BODE POOF) ---- :(Timmy's room; Mr. and Mrs. Turner opens the door) :Mr. and Mrs. Turner: Oh, Timantha. :(faires quickly turned into fish) :Mrs. Turner: To end a wonderful day for our precious daughter, we got a special room for you. :(Timantha's room) :Timantha: Wow. :Mrs. Turner: It's got everything that we bought 10 years ago when we were expecting a girl, including this girly bake oven! :Timantha: That's amazing! Thanks Mom and Dad. :Mr. Turner: No problem. I'd willingly take family... (starts to sob) over a sewing room anytime. (walks away crying) :Timmy: It looks identical to my room, but... pink. :Timantha: Well, I guess I better hit the sack. (lays on her new bed) Good night, big brother. :Timmy: Good night, little sis, and welcome home. (close the door) :Timantha: Home sweet home. :(screen fades to black; Ivan and Astronov pop up) :Ivan: This chart would be useful for my dates with Veronica. :Astronov: (breaks the fourth wall) Good thing he's an only child. :(Title Card ending) Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!